Bokuto x Akaashi Happy Birthday-Christmas!
by happyramen
Summary: Bokuto tries to throw Akaashi a surprise birthday-Christmas party with Kuroo's help. A short BokuAka Christmas Special!


"Kuro, Kuro, come here," Bokuto called softly, hiding behind the bleachers.

Kuroo with hands on his hips, turned to give Bokuto a questioning look.

"Just come here already," Bokuto repeated, a bit of urgency now in his voice.

Reluctantly, Kuroo approached the bleachers, glancing behind him just in case this was another one of Fukurodani's pranks. As he approached Bokuto, he noticed how fidgety he was, glancing around him frequently.

"You definitely don't look suspicious," Kuroo commented sarcastically. "What are you up to now?"

"Suspi- what do you mean 'now'?!" Bokuto questioned defensively, his voice getting louder. He saw some of the other players look their way so he lowered his voice once again. "I'm not up to anything, okay? It's just-"

He looked around before pulling Kuroo by the arm, closer to him.

"It was Akaashi's birthday, and the team kind of forgot about it. By the time we realized, it was already too late."

"And by too late, you mean, he had to tell you guys the fact that you forgot his birthday."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I've known you guys for a while now, and knowing you Mr. Airhead, I figured Akaashi had to tell you point-blank what happened," Kuroo stated, pulling away from the other. "So, what are you planning on doing, seeing you're getting me involved?"

"See, this is why you're the coolest, Kuroo," Bokuto beamed.

"Hai, hai. So?"

"So, what I'm thinking is doing a Christmas party and invite everyone, but really it's a surprise birthday party for him!"

"Today's Christmas, Bokuto."

"Wait, it's today? Not next week?"

"I'm walking away..."

"Kuro, no!" Bokuto begged loudly, catching the attention of most of the players now, even Akaashi. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo closer to him once more, hiding both of them from the prying eyes. "I know it's last minute, but we can still do it today, right? I don't have plans so you guys shouldn't have either, right?"

"You know, I would get mad right now for that comment if it weren't true," Kuroo muttered, giving Bokuto a malicious look. Clueless, Bokuto just stared at him expectantly. "Fine, so you just want me to invite the others to a Christmas party tonight, right? Where is this going to be? Who's bringing food? What time?"

"Uhhh..."

"You horned owl bastard," Kuroo mumbled under his breath. "I got it, just let the others know, I'll talk to Kenma and Tsukki about it. Let's say, party time at 7?"

"7?"

"7 it is," the Nekoma captain finalized, leaving Bokuto by the bleachers. He approached Tsukki, who was eyeing him warily from across the court. "Tsukki~"

"Please get away from me."

"Don't be like that, your beloved senpai has something to tell you."

"I doubt-" Kei started to say something smart but Kuroo interrupted him.

"No time for your mean comments. Listen..." Kuroo then went on to explain what he and Bokuto talked about. Kei, finding the whole thing so troublesome, refused pointedly and attempted to walk away. Hinata, who was standing close by heard the whole thing, and approached the two to volunteer himself, inadvertently preventing Kei from leaving. Kei tried multiple times to get away, but being sandwiched between an overexcited Hinata and a scheming Kuroo, his tries were futile. He tried to catch Yamaguchi's attention for help, but his friend was too focused on practicing his float serves.

"Tsk. So what exactly do I have to do?" Kei asked, giving up.

"Good for you to be a team player, Nobukatsu-kun," Kuroo teased. "Chibi-chan over here got some good ideas so talk to him about it. I'm going to go tell the others."

"So which one do you want to bring, Tsukki?"

"Don't call me Tsukki, shrimp, just tell me."

"Ugh, don't call me shrimp! So mean!"

Kuroo left the two bickering and proceeded to head towards Kenma, who was preoccupied by his phone. He looked across the court and saw Bokuto excitedly talking to Komi. Sighing, he picked up a ball and hit it, sending it flying across the net where Yaku was practicing his receives with Lev.

"That idiot."

* * *

"Hinata, Kageyama! Why are you guys racing?" Daichi called out. "Don't drop those!"

"Me first!" Hinata exclaimed, reaching the gym doors first.

"Hinata, you dumbass, you cheated! You gave this heavy stuff for me to carry so you'll get here faster!" Kageyama shouted.

"No, I didn't! You picked those up yourself!"

"Rowdy as ever, aren't you guys tired from practicing all day?" asked Kuroo, who was standing by the doors. He was helping Lev put up the "Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas" banner Yachi and the other managers made.

"NOPE!" Hinata and Kageyama replied at the same time, rather proudly, before racing towards where Kenma was.

"You know how volleyball nuts are, they can't get enough of it. Speaking of volleyball nuts, where's Bokuto?"

"Ah, Suga-chan, good question. As of right now, he is sulking in a corner somewhere. Apparently, he was so excited about the surprise birthday party that he completely forgot to invite Akaashi."

"What? But someone else from the team invited him, I'm sure?"

"Yeah, well, since it was Bokuto's idea, he told them that he was the one that's going to invite Akaashi."

"And he forgot?"

"And he forgot."

"Huh. That sounds like him though," Daichi said, joining the conversation. "So what are we going to do? We can just call Akaashi, right?"

"We tried, but he wasn't picking up. He might have plans, according to Komi, something about Christmas family tradition."

"Oh no, it's technically Akaashi's party, but he's not even here. Maybe he'll show up somehow?" Sugawara contemplated.

"I tried telling Bokuto that, but no good. The rest of Fukurodani is just letting him be for now. He'll come around once the party gets going, I hope."

The teams worked together to prepare for the party. Decorations were assigned to the first years, with Lev and Tsukishima the designated bean poles. The second years cleared up court, putting away balls and nets that were still lying around. The third years set up the tables and chairs throughout the room. Kiyoko and the other managers, who were responsible for cooking dinner, soon arrived with dishes of sorts and variety. Tagging along with them were Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Taketora, allcarrying boxes filled with snacks and drinks. Once the coaches arrived, the party officially started.

Everyone piled up their plates with food, clearly hungry from practicing all day. Yachi, who was serving the curry, became worried that what they made wouldn't be enough. The coaches were merrily chatting away on their table until coach Nekomata decided it was time for them to start their own drinking spree party, leaving Daichi and Kuroo in charge. Christmas music, mixed with laughter, could be heard everywhere. Everyone was enjoying the party. Everyone, except for Bokuto, who was sitting in the far corner table, poking at his food.

"I guess he's still sulking, huh," Kuroo observed. "Him and his mood swings."

"This was his idea, and he's not even having fun. I kinda feel bad," Daichi added. "Maybe we can -"

Before Daichi finished his sentence, he spotted someone carrying a big, white styrofoam box. Kuroo turned to see who it was and smiled.

"Oya oya, a christmas miracle or what?" He smirked. "Where have you been, Mr. Man of the hour?"

"Sorry, Kuroo-san. It took a while to prepare, but I got them. Where is he?"

Kuroo pointed where Bokuto was sitting, grabbing the box off the guy's hands.

"You take care of him, and we'll take care of this. Come on, Daichi, let's get a head start before the first years get a whiff and finish it all - or worse, Mr. Sulky Sulk over there."

The guy watched as Daichi and Kuroo left. He then walked towards where Bokuto was, who was still only poking at his food. He was definitely sulking.

"Bokuto-san."

Bokuto looked up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was standing in front of him. "Akaashi...?"

"Can you stop sulking already? It's not really good for the team. The other teams will think our captain is a bigger baby than he already is."

"Akaashi..."

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get away fast enough from my family. I brought yakiniku for everyone," Akaashi explained as he looked over at the already crowded grilling area. The Karasuno boys were already doing their infamous yakiniku dance. "I hope it's enough though..."

"Akaashiii," Bokuto repeated, teary-eyed.

"Also, thanks for setting up the party for me. You really are the best captain, ace, and friend there is."

Hearing these praising words, Bokuto's ears perked up. His face started to lighten up.

"So cool, Kuroo-san can only dream."

As if on cue, the rest of the Fukurodani boys chimed in.

"Best boy, Bokuto!"

"Number one ace, Bokuto!"

"Coolest boy, Bokuto!"

Bokuto suddenly stood up, raised both fists in the air, and looked up with a beaming smile. It worked.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Bokuto shouted. "Damn right, I'm the best! Who else would've thought of such a genius plan as combing a Christmas party and a birthday party, huh?!"

"Wasn't this a surprise party...?" a passing by Tsukishima pointed out.

"Tsukki, shhh!" Yamaguchi interjected.

Picking up on Bokuto's regained spirits, Kuroo yelled, "Are you finally done sulking, Bokuto? Took you long enough! And Akaashi, you ass, I heard that!"

"BAHAHAHAHA! Who said I was sulking? Now let's go eat some meat! Yakiniku, yakiniku, yakiniku!"

Bokuto headed towards the grilling area excitedly, with Akaashi walking right behind him. Before reaching everyone, however, Bokuto suddenly turned around and beamed.

"By the way, Akaashi, Happy Birthday-Christmas!"

Akaashi, not knowing how else to respond, just gave the horned owl captain a smile.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"That idiot."

"What idiot? Lev?" Kenma asked, without looking up from his phone.

"Kenma-san!" protested Lev, heading towards the setter, but Yaku smacked him and continued lecturing him about his poor receives.

"Kenma, I'll be back."

Kuroo walked towards where the Fukurodani team was practicing. Bokuto was talking to Komi, who was looking as excited as the former. By the looks of it, either they got something big planned for the party, or they were completely distracted. Sighing once more, Kuroo approached Akaashi, who was setting some balls to Sarukui.

"Keiji~"

"Kuroo-san, what are you and Bokuto-san up to?" Akaashi simply asked.

"Haa, what do you mean? We're not up to anything. Maybe your captain over there does, looking excited as he is, but not me. I just came over to tell you guys about the Christmas party we're having tonight. I know it's last minute, but since the Karasuno guys don't get back til tomorrow, I figured why not."

"What time is it?"

"It's at 7. Once the details are set, I'll let you know."

"And if I have plans?"

"Someone will be in a mood if you don't come~" Kuroo replied. "And if you're late, might as well bring some yakiniku with you. You know how excited this bunch gets when it comes to meat."

Both looked at Bokuto and Komi, who were now riling up Konoha with them. From the other side of the court, Coach Naoi blew his whistle, resuming practice once again.


End file.
